Inventory
The Inventory is where players or object equips or stores items. Overview The Inventory refers to the space (or slots) in which weapons or equipment are worn or carried. All players, certain mobs (such as mutants), and certain objects (such as vehicles and weapons) have Inventories. Each player's Inventory is personalised, meaning that they will only be able to access and/or manipulate their own Inventories. Upon unconsciousness or death, a player or mob's Inventory can be accessed by other players, through interaction with the corpse. Only one player may access an object's Inventory at any given time. Inventory Interface The Inventory interface is where the items being equipped/carried by the player can accessed and/or manipulated. The interface may be toggled by pressing the key (default). The Inventory interface is divided into two halves. The left half of the interface is a tab which displays the player's wearable item slots, together with a 3D preview of the player that shows all the equipment they are wearing. The right half of the interface displays the slots added by wearing certain equipment in the mentioned wearable item slots. The Crafting and Clan menus are also accessed through the Inventory interface. Inventory Slots A player's Inventory consists of 17 slots, for different areas of the body where the player may equip items. * Weapons: Players have a total of 4'' weapon slots ** Two Primary Slots, which are accessible by pressing the and keys, and which can only contain two-handed weapons such as rifles or axes ** Two Secondary Slots, which are accessible by pressing the and keys, and which can only contain one-handed weapons such as handguns or flashlights * '''Backpack': For backpacks, wearable items that are used primarily to expand the player's Inventory capacity (by up to 20 slots) * Belt: Two Belt Slots, which are accessible by pressing the and keys, for equipment like the Binoculars and Survivotron VI * Eyes: For eyewear / eye protection such as sunglasses * Face: For masks or other Personal Protective Equipment worn on the face * Feet: For footwear, ranging from Flip Flops to Steel-toed Boots * Hands: For Military or Wool gloves * Hat: For items worn on the head, ranging from cloth equipment to helmets * Jacket: For vests or full-body suits like the Ghillie or Hazmat suits * Legs: For legwear like shorts, pants, or jeans * Neck: For items worn on the neck, like Necklaces or Scarves * Torso: For items worn on the upper body, like T-shirts or jackets * Waist: For Fanny Packs, wearable items that expand the player's Inventory capacity by 4'' slots Carry Weight Carry weight is the measure of how much is being carried in an Inventory. The total amount of weight a player is carrying is displayed in ''kilograms (kg), near the top-right corner of the Inventory interface. A player can only carry up to 40kg worth of items in their Inventories. Trivia * The Inventory calculates a single item's weight per slot, meaning that stacking additional (of the same) items does not add to carry weight Category:Game Mechanics